Welcome to Funworld Arcade
''Welcome to Funworld Arcade ''is a 2014 British animated television series created by popular Nicktoons ''cartoonist, BaconMahBoi for Disney XD. The series chronicles an arcade named Funworld Arcade, and its most popular customers, Timmy and his brother Jake. The brothers find secrets and hacks as they adventure through the UK's biggest arcade. The popularity of the show made it a small media franchise, releasing toys in late 2015. The media franchise has grossed £41 million for Disney. Ideas originated during a 2002 holiday, where Pookie was staying in a cottage near many arcades. The idea of a TV series sprouted to him. Originally devloped for Nickelodeon, the series was switched to Disney XD at the last minute. Development for the show began after his earlier Nick series, ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing, was cancelled in summer 2003. By October that year, 5 episodes had been produced, and Disney XD gave the show a set of 26 11-minute episodes. Production for later episodes were finished on November 28, 2014, six days before the show premiered. The sneak peak for the series was held by Disney XD in the United Kingdom on December 4, 2014, and attracted 612,000 viewers, one of the largest Disney broadcasts in the UK to date. The series officially began on January 12, 2015 and since then has recieved mainly positive reviews. It has been one of Disney UK's most popular shows, and has aired in over 30 countries around the world. A feature-film, titled Welcome to Funworld Arcade: The Movie, was released in theatres on July 13, 2018, and a direct-to-video sequel was released on February 22, 2021. On February 12, 2015, the series was renewed for a second and third season. Premise The series revolves around two brothers. Timmy (voiced by Darren Foreman), the older one (11 years old), is energetic, fit, and funny (although can get angry at certain machines) who lives in Apartment 27 in Ranburk City Apartments (with his brother Jake, mother, father, and cat) and has a Saturday job at Funworld Arcade. Funworld is also his favourite place to hang out, visiting it almost every day. He is described as "fun-loving, energetic and arcadey" by Jake. Jake (Sam Lavagnino) , Timmy's brother and the youngest of the family (8 years old), is friendly, fast and is rarely seen without his trademark skateboard. He lives in Apartment 27 in Ranburk City Apartments with Timmy and their family. He also has a part-time job at Funworld. He tags along with Timmy whenever he goes to the arcade, but often ends up ahead of him due to his speed on the skateboard. Another main character, Flea, is obviously a small flea with strangely incredible strength (for a flea), and is called "the master of claw machines" due to his amazing luck. Broadcast The series made its premiere in the United States on March 14, 2016, March 29, 2016 in Canada, April 16, 2016 in Latin America, Brazil, Mexico and Japan, and is set for a Spring-Summer release worldwide. Episodes Main article: Welcome to Funworld Arcade/Episodes '' Season 1 Broadcasting format Each season is split into different "volumes". Each volume usually contains 6-8 episodes. The way that volumes work is that some episodes will air, and then there will be a large hiatus (however, short hiatuses of 2-4 weeks are allowed), which will conclude and begin to air another volume. Volumes Season 1 Volume 1 Season 1's first volume consisted of 7 episodes, and aired between December 4, 2014 and January 16, 2015. The episodes from volume 1 are as follows: *Timmy vs. the Rigged Claw *Hit the Clown *Kingdom of the Claw Machine *Arcade-Con *Stack-Em! *Jake the Stuffed Toy *Hats off to You After volume 1 aired, a 7-week hiatus occured, and returned on March 5, 2015. Volume 2 After the 7-week hiatus, on March 5, 2015, Welcome to Funworld Arcade returned its second volume, consisting of 9 episodes. Volume 2 aired between March 5, 2015 and April 30, 2015. Volume 2's episodes are as follows: *Candy Crane Calamity *Rapid Racers *Penny Falls, Oregon *Flea! *Sorry, We're Closed *The Line *OWNED! *Voyage of the Dolphin *My Sweet Ride '''Note: Volume 3 and onwards is not yet released. Information will be released on August 5.'